


"Cas told me he loved me and oh my god sammy... I think I love him back."

by Good_bi_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_bi_Dean/pseuds/Good_bi_Dean
Summary: Prompt:During one episde, Sam was talking about something to do with Amara and he's like "you're suprised?" Dean says "your not?"I can imagine this exact exchange but about Cas...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	"Cas told me he loved me and oh my god sammy... I think I love him back."

"Cas told me he loved me and oh my god sammy... I think I love him back."

"You're surprised?"

"You're not?"

"Not even a little. I know you're not the most self aware person but this takes the cake, even for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll write more based on this or if I'll just keep it as a drabble....
> 
> Edit: I just found out a durable is supposed to be exactly 100 words so this isn't that.
> 
> I'd love to hear thoughts on if you think I should develop this further...


End file.
